magnet hearts
by gr8art
Summary: a perfect story after breaking dawn. trust me you will instantly fall in love with it. THOUGH THIS STORY IS NOT MINE.
1. Chapter 1

**i am not the author of this story so i cant write A/N. THIS IS not at all mine. i found it on some other site and tried to contact the witer to post it on fanfiction but she didnt replied so i took up that job.# so as to enlighten you all with this heart melting story.**

I sat staring out the window, another dreary day of rain creeping in. You would think since we had to move away from the tiny town of Forks, Washington that we could at least try to escape the rain, but no dice. Being a semi-one of kind creature had its advantages but they didn't do me too much good since the rest of my family had limitations on the daytime activities available to them in sunnier climates.

I could go out in the sun, on the few days the weather afforded such a luxury, with only a slight sheen on my skin. Nothing too obvious that would ignite a supernatural suspicion around town. Most people just chalked it up to a good genes and clear skin. Of course, my interaction with people had always been very limited up until recently. I had been growing so quickly that I had to steer clear of people for quite some time, so it was nice to finally be able to be in public on a regular basis.

I had reached my full grown stature about a year ago. Well, at least I think so. I haven't noticed any substantial growth spurts in a long time. The only long stares that passed my way now and then were if I was out with my "Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward." That was the story anyway, which worked well enough in theory, but when we were seen together the resemblance was so uncanny people had tendency to stare. We would have to think of something else soon to pacify the gossip because we all looked the same age now

.  
My face was a nearly a perfect blend of my parents. I had inherited my father's peculiar honey-bronze hair color, which had grown out in soft waves to the middle of my back. My eyes were the rich, chocolate brown my mother had in her human life, but I didn't have too much of an inference from her immortal face. I wished I had picked up a little more of my father's height, but I had the same slender shape as my mother and matched her 5 foot 4 inches.

Of course, as vampires, they were inhumanly beautiful, indestructible, fast and agile. I was half-human so I blended in better with humans, but I couldn't match their speed or strength. My skin was softer and warmer yet just as durable, and I was faster than any human….stronger too, but I had definite limitations that my vampire family did not. As far as we knew I was immortal and would not age or change much from my current state. We did share the same "vegetarian" diet, meaning we only fed on animals, only I could exist on human food. However, the local grocery store didn't hold the same exhilaration as hunting did.

I tapped my fingers rhythmically on the window sill, letting the impatience seep in, while the rest of my family went about their day. Carlisle was at work and the girls had taken a trip to Seattle to shop. I held my mother's disinterest for fashion and shopping, but somehow my aunt Alice had managed to drag her along on another shopping spree. Alice had a knack for using mom's easily influenced nature to her advantage. Emmett and Rosalie were on another honeymoon- to who knows where this time- and weren't expected back anytime within the near future.

Only dad was around today. Earlier we played chess and, as usual, he won. He did compliment me on the improvement of my strategy though. Not that I ever expected to win against him, with him picking every maneuver out of my head, but I could at least use his cheating gift to my advantage with everyone else.

His gift frustrated people at times but I was accustomed to it by now. I knew how to control my thoughts around him if I needed. Plus, I had a somewhat formidable gift of my own. I've had it as long as I can remember. When I was a baby it was a highly effective form of communication, transferring my thoughts thru touch, but over the years I learned to manipulate it into something much more.

I heard my father's footsteps on the stairs and as he walked over to stand behind me.  
"Waiting for Jacob, love?" he asked  
I continued to stare silently out the window but nodded in response. Was my boredom so obvious?  
"He'll be here soon." He assured me.

We hadn't moved too far from Forks. Just far enough that I could escape the requirement of having to attend public school, but close enough that Jacob could stay connected to the rest of the pack in La Push. He usually stayed there during the week with his dad, but came up to visit with our family on the weekends. He was running a little late today and it was hard for me to keep my attention focused.

We were going to go to La Push for the weekend. Evidently, some Quiluete tribal meeting where the elders told old stories and roasted marshmallows was on the horizon, and my mother said I shouldn't miss it. I was just excited to have an excuse to get out of the house for a change, and Jacob had been talking about it for weeks.

Jacob and I were "soul mates" as my father explained to me a long time ago. He told me old stories of the Quiluetes and 'imprinting'. In his explanation, Jacob was tied to me in the strongest way humanly imaginable. I was his sun, so I had been told. The reason for his existence since the very day I was born. He loved me completely, the way I needed throughout each stage of my life. To be honest, it all seemed a bit dramatic to me the way he explained it- comparing it with all the classic love stories.

As far as I was concerned, Jake was my best friend. He had always been the person I laughed with, a buddy I spent time with on the weekends. He was like a big brother in a way, but that was it for me on my end. Still, if it bothered him he never let it show. He came to visit, sometimes pitching camp in our living room or a spare bedroom for weeks on end.

We were practically inseparable and I couldn't imagine my life without him. He did everything I wanted to do, always putting me first- he was completely selfless in every way.  
I heard the door open and Jake's voice bellowed thru the front door.  
"Hey, anybody home? Where is everybody?"

I turned to around to see him tuck his massive 6'7 stature under the door frame to look around.  
"Hey Jake, good to see you!" my father yelled from the kitchen. "Where've you been? I was going to call you to see if you wanted me to drive Renesmee down myself."

He looked over at me and winked, "I was worried she'd waste away waiting for you by the window."  
Jake looked over and flashed me a huge grin, his perfect white teeth glowing in the dim light of the living room.  
"Oh yeah…did you miss me, Nessie?"

I grinned back at him. "Of course! You have no idea how much I could use a change of scenery right about now. I've been cooped up here for days." I replied.  
Jacob looked over at my father and shook the rain out of his hair.

"Is it cool if she stays in La Push overnight? It's my turn to be on clean-up duty after the bonfire. I can bring her back in the morning."  
"I suppose that would be alright" he agreed with a shrug and turned to face me. His lips twitched a tiny bit at the corners. "If that's okay with Ness?" as soon as he said the words it was obvious he knew what my answer would be.

I ran up the stairs at and grabbed my pajamas. It wasn't very often I got to stay out overnight. The Clearwater's were nice enough to host me on the off chance I couldn't make it back home since we moved. I used to stay at Billy's but I felt bad making Jacob take the couch. I was honestly surprised that he could even fit on it when he was lying down. He looked so uncomfortable all crunched up, but he never complained.  
Jacob had already walked back to the car and started the engine. I bounded down the stairs and out the door planting a quick kiss on my father's cheek as I left.

"Thanks, love you!" I called as I shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Quileute soiree lasted longer than expected. I yawned and leaned my head against Jacob's chest as he carried me back from the bonfire to Leah's room. Mom was right about not wanting to miss this. Billy, Sam and Jacob took turns telling the old legends of the tribe. I was captivated by his expression and the way the light of the fire flickered on Jacob's face, making the story seem all the more magical. He told his part of the legend in such a serious, reverent tone and with an authority that made him seem like a different person.

I could barely keep my eyes open as he carried me into the house. I could faintly hear the door creek and covers being pulled down but it still startled me a little when he finally spoke. I jumped at the sound of his voice, but couldn't find the energy to stand on my own two feet.  
"Alright honey, we're here now." He said as he laid me in the bed. He had to untwine my fingers from around his neck and I kissed him softly on the cheek.  
"Night Jake." I whispered as he shut off the light.

The next morning I woke to a soft light on my face that streamed through the bedroom window. I stretched and slowly rolled out of the bed. I opened the door quietly, being careful to make as little noise as possible and made my way down the hall.

Leah had graciously taken the other small double bed in Seth's room and I found Jacob still in a deep sleep on the couch. He was sprawled out on the couch with one foot and one hand hanging over the side. The small white blanket was a brilliant white against his ruddy skin. At least this couch was much bigger than Billy's. He almost fit.

"Morning Jake," I whispered softly in his ear.  
"Mmm, morning," he muttered nearly unintelligibly. I wondered if he was even coherent.  
His eyes fluttered open and spanned the entire room as if he had forgotten where he was momentarily. Then his eyes rested on my face as I sat cross-legged on the floor. He rolled onto his side and mussed my hair.

"Hey honey, it's early. Are you ready to head back, already?'  
I pressed my hand to the side of his face letting my thoughts flow freely to him.  
"Oh, I see," he replied. "If you're hungry you can go outside and hunt. Just keep it far enough from the reservation, okay.? I thought I would make breakfast for Leah and Seth as a thank you for letting us crash last night. Go on ahead, and by the time you get back I'll be ready."  
"Sure, sure." I replied with a smile.

The hunt was easy enough. I couldn't go far enough to catch anything too exciting. Just a few deer that lingered in the woods nearby. The wolves knew I was here so I didn't stir up any disturbances with the pack. They knew my scent well enough by now to keep them from being jumpy.  
I finished my endeavour quickly and headed back to the Clearwater's. I could only barely smell the remnants of bacon and eggs so I was sure breakfast was finished. I heard everyone in the kitchen clearing the table and starting the dishes so I headed down the hallway back to Leah's room to gather my things.

The door to Leah's room was closed but I knew she was in the kitchen so I just walked in. I stopped dead in my tracks. If I could actually blush I probably would have looked like a ripe garden tomato. There Jacob stood his face the same as mine.  
He had obviously just finished showering, with the towel still wrapped around his waist. His jean shorts and t-shirt were lying out on the bed in front of him. Thank God for the timing! I thought. Even though this moment was uncomfortable enough, if I had been a few seconds later coming inside who knows what I would have seen.

"Omigosh, I'm s-sorry," I stuttered. "I thought you were in the kitchen. I didn't think to knock." Jacob composed himself quickly and smiled. He moved toward the door where I was standing.

"Its okay, Nessie," he said. "No big deal. Give me a few seconds. I'll bring your stuff out to you when I'm done, okay?"  
I couldn't think of anything appropriate to say without sounding like an idiot. He continued walking towards me. As much as I wanted the floor to swallow me and maybe go completely blind simultaneously, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I racked my brain trying to figure out why I couldn't just turn around and leave like a normal, polite person would do.

This was Jacob Black…my gigantic, goofy, lifelong friend--- and even that description still that fit. He was so big it was like he took up the whole room, but something was different. I liked the way he moved so sinuously across the room, the way his deep cinnamon skin accented the muscles in his arms and chest, the way he smiled that goofy grin at me. I liked it more than I should have, but I tried to pull myself out this ridiculous stupor, gaping gaping at him like a moron.

"What is wrong with me? Stop staring at him like that," I thought to myself. "He probably thinks your crazy. Just walk away,"  
Good plan except….I was a statue. I remained frozen in the doorway until he reached out and shut the door himself.  
"Sorry." I squeaked to closed door.

I heard him chuckle softly and I turned with an about face and went to sit on the couch.  
" What's with you?" Seth teased as I sat down on the couch like I was playing a frantic game of musical chairs. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
"Nothing, I'm fine." I replied.

Ugh, 'fine' was not the right word. I was having an out of body experience. At least, I wished I was. That would be easier to escape what I was actually feeling. I was so completely embarrassed. Not only had I invaded a lifetime friend's privacy, but the way I acted after that? I just stood there and gawked at him. No grace or dignity in motion for this girl, at least not today. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.  
"Are you sure?" Leah chimed in. "You seem a little flustered."  
"Yep. I'm great," I piped up a little too quickly.

She shot me a bewildered look. She was obviously wondering what size straight jacket I wore, which was probably fitting, given my behavior. There was nothing like self-mortification with two other people around to witness your disgrace.  
"Ready Ness?" Jacob shouted from down the hall.  
He walked into the room and with a quick wink he motioned for me to follow. I said a quick thanks to Seth and Leah and headed out the door close on his heels.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked for the sixth time since we got into the car. "You seem a little freaked out."  
"I'm okay." I replied.

The 2 hr drive seemed to take forever. He didn't drive as fast as my parents but it wasn't slow by anyone's definition. I hadn't even looked at him once since we got into the car. I forced myself to stare out the window at anything that would distract me from the memory of him in that room.  
The embarrassment from bursting in on him had faded for the most part, but I couldn't get the image of him out of my head. It was so vivid. I couldn't tell if this was a natural part of me to have these thoughts now. I had always developed so rapidly mentally and physically that no one around me ever dared put any timelines or restrictions as to what was normal for my age, but this was so new. It came on so fast. I had never looked at Jake that way before.

He wasn't fooled by my response. I just prayed that he couldn't in a million years guess what had me so worked up. Our relationship, up to this point, had been mostly a very close friendship. My dad's term 'soul mates' kept popping into my mind. What did that mean anyway? Up until now I only had one perception of Jake and now, all of a sudden, it had changed. But by how much exactly? I gnawed on my thumb nail as I stared out the window.

The car began to slow down and pull off to the side of the winding road that led the way from La Push to our new house. He brought the car to a stop and cut the engine. He sat staring straight forward colleting his thoughts before he turned to look at me.  
I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my face but I couldn't make myself turn to meet his gaze. He cupped my face in his huge and extremely warm hand and turned my face towards him.

"I can tell when something is bothering you, you know?" he said softly. "This morning was an accident. I hope it didn't freak you out too much."  
I stared down at his elbow when I answered him.

"No. I'm okay…really. I mean, it caught me off guard, but it didn't freak me out or anything, its just that-"  
I stopped talking. I couldn't finish my sentence. I was so nervous with him so close I couldn't get the words out right. To be honest, I wasn't really sure of what I wanted to say.

"Go on." He urged  
"I don't know what to say Jake. I feel like I did something wrong, but it doesn't feel wrong. It just feels confusing and I don't want to make you uncomfortable too." My heart was flying as the words came out and I knew he could hear it. I could barely believe what I was saying.  
He smiled the sweetest smile, like he knew some secret I wasn't in on. Then his words just tumbled out.

"Honey, you didn't do anything wrong. And I am not uncomfortable. You know how I feel about you…and always have. I love you and I have been tied to you forever in my own way since you were born. The way I love you changes to mirror what you need most at any given time. You just never noticed before because it wasn't time for you to yet. But something has changed because I can feel it…and I think now you do too…" he let his words trail off so they formed a question at the end

.  
I looked up to meet his gaze and the intensity of his eyes froze my heart. I hadn't noticed how close his face was to mine. I couldn't find the right words. I could hardly find the air to breathe. I just nodded a yes at him.

His eyes lowered and he rested his forehead against mine. The heat that radiated off him was irresistible. I placed my hand over his hand that held my face to his and let out an unsteady breath. He leaned in and pressed his lips, ever so softly, against mine for a short second. He stopped and pulled his face away from mine, pulling my lower lip out slightly when he did.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me thru his dark lashes watching for my reaction. I leaned in toward him and locked our lips again. He grabbed my face in both hands and pulled me up out of the passenger seat toward him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged myself to him as tight as I could. He was so warm and so strong that it was intoxicating. I was sure every embarrassing thought I had was flowing out of me and into him, but I didn't even care at that point. I was just lost in this perfect moment with him………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My stomach was full of butterflies as we drove to my house just outside of Forks. There was only about an hour left of driving, and for the first time I wished we lived further away. Like somewhere on the East Coast, perhaps. I was so worried how to act in front of my parents when I got home. What would they think of this new development? I looked over at Jacob driving and he looked perfectly at ease. He glanced away from the road momentarily to look at me.

"Will you just relax?" he said smiling. "It will be fine. This isn't as big a deal as you think it is, you know. You really should trust me a little more."  
I rolled my eyes at him, annoyed. "Easy for you to say. You aren't the only miracle child of two dangerous vampires," I retorted.

He threw his head back laughing. "It'll be fine, Ness. Don't worry. It isn't like you're bringing home a new boyfriend for the first time. I'm sure they'll approve. Besides, this was inevitable, remember?" He teased.  
"Just do your best to control your thoughts when we get there, okay Jake?" I warned him. "Let's not give him any visuals."

I sighed at the thought of my utter humiliation as my father got the full instant replay of us kissing in the car as he plucked it out of Jacob's head. I could block my thoughts from him but Jacob's mind was an open book unless he was making an effort to think of something else. He reached over and took my hand in his.

"I have more control than you give me credit for," he said defensively. "My brain may not have the same super self control as yours, but I can certainly think about something inconsequential for an hour or two"

I laughed a little at his description of my gift.  
"Control huh? I wouldn't go as far as to say that." I said.  
"Well whatever it is…." He trailed off momentarily. "I never really asked you before, but now that we are on the subject….how does it work, exactly?" he asked.

I looked out the window thinking of the right words to describe how my gift worked. I didn't know where to start. I never really had to explain it before.  
"Well, it's not that simple to explain" I told him. "It changes. When I was a baby it was the easiest way to communicate. If I wasn't paying attention, my thoughts would flow over to whoever I would touch. As I got older I found I could do it more selectively without having to concentrate on not doing it."

I stopped for a second to make sure this all made sense to him. Jake nodded urging me to go on.  
Of course, he could follow, and I was sure this much hadn't gone unnoticed on his part. He had been with me practically every day since I was born.

"Well, now I have a much stronger command of my thoughts," I continued. "For the most part, I never transfer them unless I choose to, but I slip sometimes if I have a heightened emotion. Like if I'm really happy, or upset, or angry-"  
"Or when I kiss you," he interjected

I looked down and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I suppose that qualifies. It's embarrassing though. I'll try to work on keeping that under control, sorry."  
He didn't respond right away so I looked up at him to read his face. His expression was still teasing.  
"What?" I demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to take it that way. Actually, I especially liked that part." He shrugged non-chalantly but the teasing expression was still welded to his face.

"Guys are always worried about what girls think of their kissing expertise. It is good to know I have such a dizzying effect on you. It does wonders for my ego." He explained with a laugh. His grin stretched across his face flashing his white teeth.

I made a face at him and looked away. Uncontrollably, my mind wandered back to that moment and quickly realized that he was right.  
"Just out of curiosity….does one of those wonders happen to be modesty?" I ventured. He chuckled and kissed the top of my hand.  
"Nope." He answered jokingly.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was irritated I would not have been able to stop staring at him. It felt strange that he looked so different to me now. It was like looking at a different person or as if I was looking at him for the first time.

I loved how the muscles in his arms flexed when he gripped the steering wheel, and how his white cotton t-shirt stretched across his sculpted body. I wanted to reach across and run my hand down the length of his arm, but thought better of it. That would not be ideal considering I was just saying how I was going to work on keeping those types of thoughts under wraps for now.

I moved to get the conversation back on track.  
"What was I saying?" I hedged  
"Oh, you were talking about the unyielding command you have on your thoughts," he replied sarcastically.

"Right, well aside from that, I can also transfer thoughts that aren't really what I am actually thinking."  
"So, you mean like pretend thoughts?" He asked confused. "Why would you want to do that?"  
I looked at him nervously. I wasn't sure how he'd react to the next part.

"Well, I didn't know I was doing it at first. I just noticed that my Dad wasn't able to hear my thoughts if I didn't want him to. What I didn't realize was that I was using a different part of my brain to focus on an entirely different thought, but yet thinking of everything all at the same time. After a while, I started to notice both.

I paused for a moment debating on whether or not to continue. Jacob still looked composed so I kept going.  
"I finally worked up the nerve to tell dad about it one day, but of course he had picked up on it right from the start. He told me it was normal for talents of vampires to evolve and get stronger over time, and since I'm half vampire he imagined that it would also apply to me on some level. It wasn't till just recently that it morphed into something more."

I looked at him again and he raised one eyebrow at me. I didn't want to ruin a perfect afternoon by freaking him out.  
"Keep going," he said evenly, but I could see the edge creeping into his voice. I took a deep breath and continued anyway. I didn't want to keep secrets from him anymore.

"Well, I found that if I thought hard enough on a certain thought or something I wanted I could transfer that to someone if I touched them….and then they would do whatever I was thinking."

That did it. Jacob's eyes flew wide open and he looked at me like he was going to loose it. Tremors rocked his body so hard I could feel the vibration across the car in my seat.  
"What the-?!" he exploded. "Are you telling me you have mind control? That's insane!"

I kept quiet trying to give him time to calm down. When his breathing slowed and his tone became more even he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.  
"Does Edward know? Do you do that to me? "He asked sequentially but as if it was one question.  
"Yes, dad and Carlisle were the first to know. They had me practice it with both of them, but it is more a persuasion than control, unless I really concentrate."

Jacob looked like he may relapse into hysterics so I hurried to get the next part out.  
"You know how they are…the Doctor and the Scholar? They thought it was fascinating. Carlisle thinks I have a dual talent, which he has never seen before. My ability to block my thoughts acts as a shield, but I can also use my gift as an offensive skill if I need to. And NO I have never, and will never use it on you, I swear. I don't use it on anyone in our family…or any of our friends either. Besides, even if I was some kind of mind control freak I'd get caught." I explained.

"Oh really, how?" he huffed.  
" My dad would know. He's the only one who can tell when I'm doing it. I can't block my thoughts from him and transfer the fabricated ones at the same time. Anyway, it's not that I'm not allowed-more that I don't want to do it. It's kind of….freaky actually."

I looked down at my hands ashamed. I had known about this for over a year, but was keeping it a secret. I didn't want the people closest to me not to trust me. My family has their powerful talents so they took it in stride, but I was worried about how Jacob would react. He took a deep breath and smiled half-heartedly.

"Well….I guess it isn't that different than what Jasper does….and that's not so bad." he surmised.  
"True" I said relieved. "Except Jasper can use his gift from a distance and I have to actually touch someone. I can't project like he can."  
"Whatever, just don't do it to me, okay?" he said seriously.

"Okay, I promise"  
I could see our driveway up ahead and worked diligently on getting my head together. The twinge of nervousness crept back into my stomach as Jacob pulled in the garage and took the key out of the ignition.  
"Do you think they have anything to eat inside? I'm starving" Jacob said as he walked me to the door.

"Yes. I'm sure once mom and dad are finished with us there will be plenty of 'dead meat' to go around." I joked.  
"Nah, don't worry. They have been angry at me for worse before. It'll be okay," he assured me.  
His confidence didn't help one bit. I put my shaking hand over the doorknob and walked inside to face our doom………


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The door opened and most of my family was already home. Alice and Jasper were watching TV and Mom was curled up on the love seat reading a book.  
"Hey guys, how was the bonfire?" she called as we made our way into the living room. Jacob plopped down in the open space in the sofa next to Jasper and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"What's up man?" Jasper said as they bumped fists.  
"Not too much…hey shorty," he said looking down the couch to Alice.

How could he look so nonchalant? It felt like I was going to jump out of my skin at any given second and we had just walked in. I looked over at my mother hoping my facial expression didn't give way to the nerves. I wanted to bring this subject up myself rather than going before the inquisition.

"It was amazing. I replied. "Those stories are literally magical the way they tell them." I was hoping she'd take the edge in my voice as excitement rather than nerves.  
"Where's dad?" I asked. I wanted to get this out of the way as soon as possible. Jacob looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. Apparently, he didn't think I would be so eager to condemn us.

"Right here," he said. I turned to see him walking down the stairs smiling. The nerves in my stomach made me feel woozy. I hadn't intended to have this conversation in front of an entire family audience. I bit down on my bottom lip.  
"Hey Nessie, did you have fun?" he asked as he walked over and kissed the top of my head.

"Yep, it was great." The hysteria was climbing up my spine threatening to give to breakthrough my carefully composed visage, so I took a deep breath to steady myself.  
"Hey Edward. Seth says hi." Jacob chimed in. No hint of nerves in his voice. He looked over at me and smiled reassuringly. My father walked around the love seat and took his seat beside mom.

"Well tell him I said hello as well. It feels strange not having them around all the time. Maybe next time we're in Forks to visit Charlie we can get together. How are he and Leah doing?"

They began to prattle on about the Clearwater's and Billy- pretty much the entire Quiluete tribe- then Jacob gave him a play by play recap of the stories at the bonfire. I could feel a lump forming in my throat as I fought desperately with my own mind to focus on something…anything trivial- sadly, I was about to lose it. I caught Jacob's eye and shot him a pleading look.

Dad caught our exchange and looked to me questioningly.  
"Are you okay? Why don't you sit down, you've been standing in the same place since you got here." he asked. I hadn't noticed I had been standing perfectly still, idling next to the recliner until he mentioned it.

"I'm okay," I assured him, "but I have to tell you something." I could hear my voice shaking. He raised his eyebrows expectantly. Jasper turned the volume on the TV down and he and Alice looked over at me. Mom put her book down and stared at me as well.  
"Yes?"

My brain actually began to ache as I worked to keep my thoughts under control. My skin felt like it was crawling. I took another breath and opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out.  
"What is it, love?" he urged. "You have my undivided attention."

The rush of words came out so fast it hardly made any sense.  
"Well, I just want to start by saying that this is my fault and I intend to take full responsibility for everything. It all happened so fast……I never thought that…..please don't me mad, okay? It just that…well you know how I've always changed so quickly…well this is kind of like that…I mean, I not really….it's more like I think it was there the whole time….well maybe not the whole time but-"

Jacob let out an exasperated sigh and looked over at my father meaningfully. Dad cocked his head to the side listening to Jacob's thoughts. A look of recognition flashed on his face and then something else I couldn't quite place.  
"Oh. Hmm, well that is something" he said half to himself.

Betrayed I looked over at Jacob. He just smiled and winked at me out of the corner of his eye. Had he lost his mind? I had seen the two of them go at it before. I was sure my father would rip his arms off for sure this time.

"For God's sake sit down Renesmee!" dad ordered. "Nobody is going to rip anything from anyone." So much for controlling my thoughts, I thought.  
"What is going on?" mom demanded. Jasper and Alice were looking around nervously. I sat on the edge of the recliner obediently.

"There has been somewhat of a new development." he explained calmly. "It appears that the inevitable situation we have been anticipating has arrived" he looked at my mother like she should know exactly what he meant. Her amber eyes flew open wide and she snapped her head over to stare me in incredulously.

"Already?!" he asked in disbelief.  
I was so mortified all I could do was nod. I looked down shamefully my hair falling down to shield my face. There was nothing but silence in the room. I finally looked up and she, Dad and Jacob were all looking at me with different expressions. My mother still looked at me in wonder, my father had an unreadable expression but he looked stern. We were in so much trouble- I could feel it. It felt red hot pins and needles going over my whole body.

"How much trouble am I in?" I whispered.  
My father's face flickered with disappointment which was even worse than anger, and looked over at my mother hoping to find the words.  
"I didn't expect this so quickly. I thought a year or two more and then maybe…." She trailed off and her gaze shifted over to Jacob, her expression less then friendly.

"We know how you feel about her but I thought we agreed that you wouldn't encourage this. You said you'd let it happen naturally, at her own pace." Her voice was growing angrier as she continued. Alice and Jasper murmured some unintelligible excuse excusing themselves from the room  
"She just finished maturing for the most part a little over a year ago for crying out loud, and already you're putting together your agenda? If you did this on purpose I swear I'll really take your head off this time. How could you?!" she was on her feet now and nearly yelling.

"Bella, sit down love," my dad stood up and put his hands on her shoulders forcing her back to the love seat. She forced herself to take a few deeps breaths, staring intently at the dark hardwood floor, and once she had calmed down my father looked back over at Jacob.

"I know you always have her best interest at heart and that is why we have been so understanding up until now, but this is different, Jacob. I thought you agreed to honor your commitment to mine and Bella's wishes not to perpetuate the situation?" His tone was even but very disapproving. He didn't even glance in my direction when he spoke. This wasn't fair for Jacob to have to take all the heat for me.

"Dad, I-"he put his hand up motioning me to be quiet.  
Jacob had been very calm through the whole exchange but now his face turned defensive. He pulled his arms down from behind his head and held his two enormous hands out in front of him.

"I didn't encourage or perpetuate anything," he explained. "What type of person do you think I am? As if this whole situation isn't hard enough- you think I'd add another obstacle just for the hell of it? I have never had any ulterior motives. All I want is what is best for her and for her to be happy." He looked over at my father evaluation his response before he continued.

"You know it's true!" he protested "and you had to see this coming little by little over the past few months. I mean, she didn't really know it until just this morning, but she knows now. But, you had to have seen it, Edward? The way she misses me when I'm gone, or just the way she looks at me for God's sake!"

That was it- he'd gone too far and we were going to die. I looked over at my dad bracing myself for the eruption of sheer rage that would shatter us both, but it never came. I looked around the room hoping he wouldn't break any of Esme's priceless pieces she had collected over the last few decades. He caught my gaze and shot me a frustrated look.

"There is really no need to be so dramatic, Rensemee. I don't like what he's saying…but it's true." he said. I heard my mother grunt and murmer something unintelligible under her breath. I looked back down to my lap, embarrassed at my earlier blustering comments about my ability to control my thoughts, and flicked an invisible piece of lint from my jeans. I really had to work on controlling my thoughts in stressful situations.  
"I knew this would happen eventually, but I think I was caught off guard by the suddenness of it all," he seemed resigned when he said the words, but he continued to stare at Jacob threateningly. He kept his voice so low for the next part I had to strain to hear.

"I expect you to a gentlemen at all times, no matter what. Just because I understand it doesn't meant I won't be watching. I know you love her and the imprinting compels you to put her first, but you are still a human man, after all. You WILL be honorable every second you spend with her. Do I make myself clear?" he was absolutely frightening. Jacob, who was almost never without a smart comment, looked at him solemnly and agreed.

This was insane. I didn't know if I was more relieved or embarrassed. Had my parents really expected this to happen? No wonder Jacob was so confident in the car. Evidently, this 'situation' had already been discussed before. At least we weren't in trouble. In fact, it seemed this was some sort of bizarre blessing. I mean, it wasn't like they were turning back flips or anything….they were still parents.

The afternoon ended quickly after our discussion and everyone seemed spent from the conversation. Jacob and I went out for a walk. My entire life and perspective on life had changed in less than one full day and my head was spinning. I couldn't imagine what would happen next, or my life without Jacob.


End file.
